russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Photohon
Photohon is an incredibly evil character that appears in The Rise of Weegee episode 4. In the series, he's brothers with Galaxion and holds an extreme grudge against Xuigee similar to A purple fish who hates Xuigee. He was shown to be a part of the Ninja Clan, and trained by Some weird Weegee some random guy requested in, in order to obtain the sage form. He later grew to despise Xuigee after Xuigee obtained it first. He may also despise his former master as well, since the sage form was apparently not as great as it was said to be. Since Photohon was trained by a precursor in Ancient China, this would make him one of the oldest beings to appear on the show. Personality Photohon is not the most serious or brightest villain there is, however he is still very vengeful and refuses to drop a grudge against Xuigee, as shown in his debut. He is a little more lighthearted than most villains, as shown when he tries to reason with "Weegee" as opposed to attacking him. The Rise of Weegee Photohon technically debuts in the first part of the fourth episode of The Rise of Weegee, although only in a cameo of a flashback. Sage Xuinee is about to explain who Photohon is, mistakenly referring to him as "photobooth", but instantly forgets his story. Photohon makes his debut in person during the second part of the fourth episode. At some point before, Photohon somehow ended up in a wormhole, in which he had encountered a strange object. The strange object turned out to be the Twilight Remote, which ended up corrupting Photohon. The corrupted Photohon (under influence of the Twilight Remote) was eventually discovered by "Weegee", who he then attacked. In spite of his best efforts, the corrupted Photohon was defeated by "Weegee", who then proceeded to absorb the corruption, transforming him into a new form known as Dark Weegee, while also reverting Photohon back to his normal state. A confused Photohon finds out that the Twilight Remote corrupted him from "Weegee", and is also mistaken for a Fakegee at first, before correcting "Weegee". Not remembering anything that happened since he was corrupted, he mistook the date for 2017, even though it had actually been 2013, which "Weegee" had time-travelled to in the previous episode. Photohon then forged an alliance with "Weegee" after sharing a mutual hatred for Xuigee (whom "Weegee" claimed to have been a pest), in which Photohon would bring Xuigee's corpse to "Weegee", in exchange for an unknown reward. It is also revealed that his strong hatred for Xuigee ended up driving his brother away. Their conversation is cut short, however, as time soon corrects itself and sends both Photohon and "Weegee" back to the present. Trivia * Photohon is the first character to have originated from Weegee Chronicles. * Photohon and the ancient Malleo are the only two characters to be corrupted by the Twilight Remote so far. * Despite resembling a Fakegee, Photohon is not a Fakegee. Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Weegee Category:The Rise of Weegee Series